The water machines available in the market have a drawback that the faucet must be turned off while assembling and disassembling the filter element main body of the water machine during the use, and when the filter element main body is disassembled, the remaining water in the filter element main body also keeps flowing out continuously. This results in producing water stains both outside and inside the machine, the sanitation of the room and the water machine is affected. The existing water purifiers also have a water purification filter element main body with sealing device. For example, patent CN201482290U discloses a quick-connection filter element main body structure of water purification equipment. The water purifier includes a connector and a filter element device, and an automatic sealing device is arranged on the connector to prevent water leakage when replacing the filter element main body, and it is convenient for the users to replace by themselves. However, this type of filter element main body has a complex structure design and a large size, which is not conducive to the overall layout inside the water purifier, especially in the trend of miniaturization of water purifiers, etc., the structure of the filter element main body is increasingly unable to meet market demands; besides, this solution cannot achieve the disassembly of the filter element main body during the water purification process.